


we were heroin addicts

by orphan_account



Category: warrior cats community discord
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: matt and james met in the streets (the roblox game) after many hungry years living by themsleves in cardboard boxes and doing heroin off dirty bathroom floors. they.... dey in love.





	we were heroin addicts

**Author's Note:**

> "yeah, we gay, keep scrolling" -james

the rain fell down from the heavens as james sat in his 200 x 200 cardboard box behind the mcdonalds, watching as the night slowly crept by. a heroin deal was going on in the foggy distance and james watched on from his cardboard box. it was 2 AM and the mcdonalds he was behind just had emptied their remains from the day into the trash. 

little ... did he know.... there was a man.... named matt. matt was also like james, living on the streets but at the burger king across from the mcdonalds. he also was watching the same crack deal within a 200 x 200 cardboard box. they had been living in those boxes for 30 years and they had never seen eachother until now.....

they had eyecontact when the both looked ver at the heroin deal at the exact same time and automaticallie faell in luv wif eachother...../.... 

james got out of his box and drifted (literally drifted, he had the levitation r15 pack) over to matt, and their eyes met and they were infactchuatehd. .. they became anime girl starry eyes and almost wanted to cry.  
"hi... im ..."  
"james, i know" matt responded.  
"woah wtf! how did u know dat!" james looked in suprised  
"well, the readers didnt know this, but its actually a soulmate au tied in with hanahaki and mafia au and high school au but we actually met on a furry discord server and we asked for fanfic abt us"  
"um, wat?" james responded  
"nuffin" 

so james and matt got together, became famous pimps, skated fast, ated ass, and all of the above.

the end... maybe


End file.
